Staying at the Inn
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Jack sells the farm because the money he made wasn't enough. He is staying at the inn in Mineral town until he can buy the farm back. And is Jack is falling in love with a certain someone who works at the inn? JackxAnn R&R. Finally Updated.
1. Finding a Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

I would appreciate it if you would REVIEW THIS STORY! I will write the 2nd chapter if I get at least three reviews. With that said on with the show or story or fanfiction or whatever.

Chapter 1:

Jack hoped this day would never come, but to his dismay, it had. Jack wasn't making enough money on this farm so he has to sell it. He would have to find another place to live even though he liked it here in Mineral town.

" Here is an extra $100, I feel really bad for you," Melissa, the person who bought the farm, said as she handed him a check along with $100.

" Bye then," Jack said as he picked up Fudge (his dog). All his stuff was already at the inn. He would be staying there until he found a place to move into.

**At the inn**

" What do you mean we can't let him stay here for free?" Ann screamed at her dad.

" He has enough money to stay here for a month without going into the money he needs to buy another house in another town. Besides I need to make a living too," Doug told her daughter.

" I mean, can't he stay here for free forever until he can buy his farm again so he dosen't have to move," Ann compromised.

" If he pays," her dad said.

" Please," Ann said in a soft, cute voice that he couldn't resist. Ann wasn't in love with Jack, but she liked him as a friend, and most of all she liked doing the right thing.

" Fine," he answered and went into his private room at the back of the inn. Just then the door opened and Jack appeared holding Fudge.

" Hi Jack!" Ann said cheerfully, " Don't worry about payment I got my dad to let you stay here for free until you have enough money to buy the farm back." Jacks mouth opened in pure surprise.

" Thank you," he said in a shaking voice, he was so happy.

" No problem," Ann answered. Maybe she was falling in love with Jack. No she couldn't be, Cliff was her boyfriend. Jack went upstairs into his room and set Fudge down. He started to unpack his things and suddenly the question popped into his mind. Where am I going to get a job in the meantime? After unpacking about two thirds of his things he decided to go out looking for a job that he would like.

" I can't give him free meals, but I'll let him pay half price," Doug told her.

" Fine," Ann said, she didn't feel like arguing. Ann checked the time, which was 5:30; the inn would be serving dinner in 30 minutes.

Cliff walked in with a wide grin on his face, even though he looked as if he would drown in his sweat.

" Work was tough today so they let me off early," Cliff said, " Ann could you come with me for a minute?"

" Sure," Ann answered. Ann followed Cliff into his room where he took a small delicate box out of his pocket. He kneeled down on one knee and opened the box slowly exposing a blue feather.

" Will you marry me?" Cliff asked. Ann would have said yes if she hadn't felt that strange good feeling when she was around Jack, so she couldn't.

" S-Sorry, b-but no," Ann said softly, " At least not yet."

" Why?" Cliff asked.

" I'm just not sure if I want to marry you yet," Ann continued in her soft voice.

" You've got as much time as you need I will propose too you every now and then until you say yes," Cliff told her.

" But I might not say yes," Ann said even quieter.

" Oh," Cliff said at an equal volume. Ann walked out of the room, hoping she didn't break his heart.

" I'll start making dinner for the early people," Ann told Doug. Tonight's entrée would be penne in a pesto or garlic sauce.

" The work here gets pretty busy," Karen told Jack.

" Does it pay well?" Jack asked.

" Its decent," Karen answered.

" Maybe," is all Jack said before he left. There was nothing in this town that would pay above decent. Then it hit him. He ran to the farm as fast as he could and knocked on the door. Melissa answered the door not a bit surprised to see Jack.

" Forget something?" she asked.

" No I have a question," Jack said.

" Well what is it?" Melissa asked.

" Can I work here?" Melissa was shocked at Jack's question.

" Sure, I can pay you well, we can each do half the work and I'll give you 49 of the money," Melissa answered.

" Good enough for me," Jack answered.

" Come anytime day you want, but be here from 6:30am to 10:00am don't come to work later than that and feel free not to come. I upgraded the shipping box so it ships the goods the minute it goes in," Melissa explain

" Bye," Jack said.

" Bye," Melissa said back. Jack started sprinting back to the inn full of energy. He would be able to work in the place he was best at. Jack opened the double doors to the inn to see a large crowd of people.

" Its busy tonight," Jack said too himself he walked over to where Ann was cooking.

" I found a job," Jack told her.

" Where?" Ann asked.

" At the farm," Jack answered.

" That's great!" Ann said cheerfully. Jack took ten dollars out of his wallet and stuffed it into Ann's hand.

" I think that's how much dinner costs. Am I right?" Jack asked.

" You are, but we're letting you pay half price for meals," Ann answered as she gave back five dollars. Ann handed Jack a plate with penne and pesto sauce.

Jack went to a table and sat down. He picked up a fork and dug right in. He devoured the plate in a matter of seconds. Jack decided to continue unpacking for another hour or two.

He was still unpacking when Ann walked into his room.

" Hi," she said. Jack turned around to see Ann.

" Hi," Jack said back.

" Did you like my penne with pesto?" she asked.

" Yeah it was great!" Jack said cheerfully.

" I need to ask you something," Ann, said, " Something important."

" What is it?" Jack asked.

" There is someone who proposed to me today," Ann told him.

" Cliff?" Jack asked. Ann nodded.

" I like him as a friend, but I don't want to get married and I don't want to break his heart, what should I do?" Ann asked, " I already told him that I might not want to get married to him, but how do I tell him I don't want to date him anymore?"

Jack was surprised at what Ann was sharing with him. " I think you should sit him down, get him a drink or something and ask just to be friends," Jack advised.

" I think that will work," Ann said. Jack leaned in imagining that Ann would meet his lips, but to his surprise Ann had done the same thing. Jack leaned in more and Ann did the same. Ann knew now that her heart was set, not with Cliff, but with Jack.


	2. Plans for Mineral City

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm sorry that I'm updating a little late. Remember if I get reviews I update faster.

Chapter 2

Cliff walked around the town thinking about what had happened to him. Ann had asked to just be friends with him so she had obviously found someone else. He thought that it was Jack. Ann had always liked Jack it wouldn't be so much of a surprise if she had fallen in love with him. Cliff walked onto the no longer owned by Jack farm. Cliff figured he should probably get to know the new farmer.

Cliff saw a young woman who slightly resembled Karen. She had the same light brown shade of hair that Karen had accept it was a fair amount longer and smoother and those two streaks of blond hair at her bangs. She had a bright shade of emerald for her eyes. She had a light blue long sleeved shirt on with a dark blue miniskirt that went down to her knees.

" Hello," Cliff said already love stricken by the beautiful young woman in front of him.

Melissa turned around and saw Cliff. " Hello you must be Cliff Karen told me about you," Melissa said.

" How do you know Karen?" Cliff asked.

" I thought she told everyone already. I'm her cousin," Melissa stated. Cliff was shocked sure she kind of resembled Karen, but he had no idea that Karen had a cousin.

" Okay then I guess I don't have to introduce myself," Cliff said as he grinned and scratched the back of his head, " I decided to drop by to greet the newcomer." Melissa gave him a smile and went back to work with Jack who was planting in one of the fields near the chicken coop. Cliff decided that this was a good time to leave.

Cliff started to walk to Aja's Winery. So many thoughts were crossing his mind. He thought he loved Ann, but know all he could think about was Melissa.

Jack walked into the inn and got a big hug from Ann as his greeting. Jack let off a big smile.

" I'm glad to see you too!" he exclaimed.

" So is your new job working out?" Ann asked him.

" Yeah I am sure making a lot of money. Melissa is taking great care of the farm and she isn't even bothering the Harvest sprites at all! Well maybe that's because I'm working for her," Jack told Ann.

" Probably," Ann said. Jack started walking toward his room when Ann noticed he was leading a mud trail. " I suggest you take a shower."

" That might be a good idea," Jack said as a faint shade of red formed on his cheeks. While Jack was taking a shower he thought. He was falling in love with Ann rapidly, but he didn't know if she loved him that much. Jack decided not to propose to her yet, he would make their relationship stronger and then maybe he would propose. Jack got out of the shower and dried himself off. Within minutes he was dressed and back downstairs.

" What's the inn specialty dinner tonight?" Jack asked Ann.

" Top Sirloin steak with mashed potatoes, vegetables, buttered bread, and salad," Ann answered.

" I'll order that," Jack said simply.

" How do you want your steak sir?" Ann asked as if she was a waitress at a fancy restaurant. Jack chuckled at the small joke.

" Medium-well will be fine," Jack said. The steak took a while to cook, but Jack waited patiently until it was finished. Ann brought to the table one plate with the steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables and the other with the salad and buttered bread along with an Italian dressing on the side.

" Enjoy," Ann said. Jack ate with manners in front of Ann even though he was ravenous. When he was done he asked Ann to come with him to his room for a moment.

" Sure," Ann answered as she followed Jack up to his room. Once they were inside Jack started a conversation.

" You know of Mineral City right?" Jack asked.

" You mean the city 60 miles from here that has movies, shows, and fancy restaurants?" Ann asked.

" Yes," Jack answered.

" Yeah I know of it," Ann said, she always wanted to visit Mineral City.

" I was wondering if you would come with me to Mineral City in two days? We would be staying there for one week. I already have reservations at a hotel," Jack told Ann. Ann was speechless she had always wanted to go to Mineral City and now she would be able to go for a whole week! Not only that, but she was going with Jack!

" Of course I'll go with you!" Ann answered trying to control her excitement. " I better go tell my dad. As Ann ran down the stairs into the main room Jack grinned to himself. He was so happy Ann actually said yes. Jack picked up Fudge and started to pet him.

" I'm sure Doug will feed you while I'm gone," Jack whispered in his dogs ear. He put Fudge down and walked downstairs. Ann ran up to him with a wide smile over her face.

" He said I could go with you!" Ann said enthusiastically.

" Great!" Jack answered. Jack walked toward Doug.

" Can you feed Fudge while I'm gone?" Jack asked him.

" Sure," Doug answered. After all the organizing Jack decided it was time to go to bed after all he'd better get a lot of sleep in these two nights before he went to Mineral City. Jack closed his eyes and immediately was dreaming.

Ann was in her room full of energy. She couldn't get to sleep so she started packing up her things. The door opened and Doug walked in.

" Take this," Doug said as he handed Ann a camera, " I want to know if the rumors about Mineral City are true so do me a favor and take lots of pictures."

" Okay," Ann said as she took the camera and stuffed it in her suitcase. Doug walked out of the room leaving Ann by herself again.

After packing for about an hour she decided to go to sleep. Ann got in her bed and tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't that easy. Eventually Ann fell asleep. She dreamed she was looking at Mineral City from a distance at night. The whole city was lit up in different colors. Next to Ann sat someone. Next to Ann was Jack.

Did you like the ending of this chapter? Please review. Next time they go to Mineral City!


	3. Mineral City

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Here is finally an update. By the way, this is a friends of mineral town fan fiction so Cliff and Karen are not cousins.

Chapter 3: Mineral City

A limousine pulled up by the inn where Ann was waiting at about 2:00. Jack got out of it and opened the door for her. Ann sat down in the fancy vehicle and blushed; she wondered how much money Jack had to use up just for the limo.

"We should be there in about 3 hours," the driver told Jack and Ann. Ann sighed and thought to herself about Mineral City itself and how much fun it was going to be. Jack slowly reached for Ann's hand, who gladly accepted it. They sat and chatted, occasionally taking a look at nice view.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" Ann asked after about 2 hours and 55 minutes had passed since they had gotten in the car.

"Mineral Paradise Suites," Jack answered, Ann gasped in surprise.

"How can you afford such a place?" Ann asked, then noticing how rude that sounded, rephrased, "I mean, isn't that place a bit expensive?"

"It is, but one of my good friends was the founder of the hotel and is letting us stay for free," Jack responded, chuckling.

"We have arrived," the driver said, Jack got out and opened the door for Ann, she smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Jack and Ann had checked into their hotel they talked about what they should do.

"How about we go to the Gourmet's for dinner?" Ann asked, Jack nodded and they walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Gourmet's how may I help y- whoa!" Gourmet (the one who judges cooking festivals) stopped mid-sentence, "If it isn't two of the best cooks at the festival I judge, please, take a seat and order anything you want."

After Jack and Ann sat down she whispered, "I guess we have good luck." The two looked over the menu and couldn't decide what in the world to order, after a while they made their decisions and a waiter came to the table.

"I'll order the chicken and rice special with a salad," Jack said.

"Dressing?" the waiter asked.

"Gourmet's special dressing," Jack responded.

"And I'll have the same thing he is having," Ann told the waiter.

"Drinks?" the waiter asked. Jack looked at Ann questioningly, she shook her head.

"Just water," he answered. The waiter walked away after writing down their orders. "So what should we do after we eat?"

"Well, I saw when we checked in that there was a party at the hotel tonight," Ann told Jack.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said as the waiter came up with their water and salads, he placed them on the table and put a small dish of lemon and lime slices in the middle of them. The waiter walked away as Ann took a lemon slice and squeezed the juice into her water, Jack copied her process.

They ate their salad, sipped their water, and chatted until their main courses arrived. Jack and Ann gobbled their courses away, admiring the delicious and authentic spices and tastes. The Gourmet made his way to their table to ask how it was.

"It was delicious," Ann told him.

"May I interest either of you in desert?" the Gourmet asked.

"No, the meal was filling enough," Jack said as Ann shook her head, "Can you give this to the waiter?" Jack handed the Gourmet a tip, he nodded as Jack and Ann got up and left the store.

Ann led the way back to the hotel, as she was good with memory, and when they got their it was about 7:00 and the party had obviously started.

"Karen would love it here," Ann said as she eyed a bunch of people drinking, Jack chuckled at Ann's observation.

"What's up good lookin'? Do ya wanna dance?" a man asked Ann, she almost let loose the food she had just eaten when she smelled his breath.

"Leave me alone, creep," Ann responded. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor, Ann tried to pull away, but his grip was strong.

"I said no you jerk!" Ann screamed, but he just continued. Jack came up from behind and pushed the man into the wall making him drop his beer, his expression immediately darkened.

"She said no," Jack made clear. The man growled angrily and threw a punch at Jack, who easily dodged, as this man's aim was off.

"You'll pay for that," the man said, recklessly tossing countless punches which were amazingly easy to dodge, it would only be a matter of seconds before this guy got tired.

"Let's leave, Ann," Jack said after the guy had stopped punching and fell to the floor.

"Good idea," Ann agreed, they left and started wandering to city. "Whoa look at that hill, I bet we could get a great view of the city from there!" After stumbling their way to the top, Jack and Ann sat down and looked at the lit up city.

"Look at that big sign in neon lights," Ann pointed out, "It says Cooking Battles! The movie, I bet it was the gourmet's idea." Jack turned to look at Ann, the moonlight reflecting off her shimmering crystal water eyes, Jack felt himself closing in and didn't prevent himself, Ann copied Jack's process and soon their lips met. All the worlds' troubles disappeared while the couple was in their serene moment. Once they pulled away Jack took hold of Ann's hand and they continued their gaze at the city.

"Hey Jack?" Ann tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"It was really nice of you to take me to Mineral City," Ann thanked. They closed in again and kissed, Jack embraced her and the moment lasted for about ten seconds until they both slowly pulled away. One thing was for sure, it was going to be great week.


End file.
